


Art For: The Aftermath of Words by lbc

by togsos



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togsos/pseuds/togsos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is totally dissatisfied with his relationship which is strained by an undercover op for Bodie which Cowley arranges.</p>
<p>When Bodie gets back, Ray has a new partner and refuses to become Bodie’s partner again due to the machinations of George Cowley and a misunderstanding that has left the two men barely speaking to each other.</p>
<p>As a result of a permanent injury to one of the former partners, the once solid relationship is devastated as one of the men walks out and the other is mired in George Cowley’s plans for the future.  Can the two men get together again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art For: The Aftermath of Words by lbc

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks has to go to longstrt for writing such an excellent tale, it was note perfect :D, to Draycevixen for the beta and to all the Mods at CI5.

The Aftermath of Words by lbc   
  
  
  


Continuing to yell at various intervals, even though the grit in the air seemed to clog his lungs, Bodie stopped for a moment because he thought he heard a noise that sounded like a moan or a call. Looking further, he found Doyle covered in some debris, but not pinned down except for a metal beam which was lying across Doyle’s left leg. Bodie’s heart began to beat again as he realized that Doyle was alive, but when the curly, debris-ridden mop of hair raised up in the dim light, Bodie could tell that the man might be concussed, probably when he had been thrown onto the concrete floor.


End file.
